


Where to find Wolverine and how to say goodbye to him

by Alas



Category: Logan(2017), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, family ties
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 对电影不满的产物。想用自己的故事，自己告别狼叔。有私设，反派完全重置了。亲情向无CP，有狼琴暗示。





	

Where to find Wolverine and how to say goodbye to him

 

Logan把雨水从脸上抹去，一口喝光了瓶里剩下的酒。雨下得突然，参加葬礼的人没几个带着伞。他们略显狼狈地缩在一起，听牧师布道。身边的老妇人好心地用伞遮住Logan，但这只能让他们俩都被浇得湿透。  
Logan谢过她，转身离开。  
他其实算不上认得这个入土为安的老头。Logan在他酒吧里喝酒，就这样。但这是Logan熟悉的人，又是一小块离他而去的世界。老头的儿子——他也有白发了——洒下第一把土，其他酒吧常客聚拢到他身边，拍打他的背。他们会这样簇拥着去酒吧里，吃点三明治，彻夜痛饮，唱本地棒球队的歌，说起这个老人曾是个多么好的朋友。  
Logan不想参加，也许人们会注意到他。一个和踏入酒吧那天别无二致的人，而那已是十年前的事。  
一个女人突然冲到Logan面前，她的低跟皮鞋踩到泥塘，险些滑倒。Logan伸手拉住她，看到一张有明显墨西哥特征的脸。北边很少见的脸。  
“Gracias, señor……”她说，随即瞪大眼睛，“Wolverine！我在找你，我们需要你的帮助……”  
Logan很想叹气。太多人想找他，以为他做过很多好事，这都怪漫画公司。有时也以为确凿知道他做过某些坏事，这怪他自己。  
“抱歉，你认错人了。”Logan松开手，但这回他被女人拽住。  
“我是Gabriel Lopez，相信我，这非常重要——”  
“哪怕你没有认错人，我也不是你以为的那样。”Logan说。雨水正流进他嘴里，他很像唾一口，但这儿毕竟是墓地。他挣脱女人的手，转身离开。  
“你有个女儿！”  
Logan猛地顿住。

***  
Logan捏着纸条，再次核对地址。自由旅馆，确实是这儿。  
这可不像带孩子的女人会住的街区。Logan想。  
他还穿着平日的夹克和背心，却总觉得不对劲。肩线变窄了，或者后领有个从没注意过的标签。Logan搓搓下巴，后悔没有更仔细地刮胡子。  
管他的，还不一定有这么回事。Logan想。  
自从有个手欠的混球把他——和其他X战警——画到漫画里，麻烦就开始了。他自认见多识广，然而也重新认识了一遍人类和变种人的变异潜力。说真的，那些粉丝到底怎么追踪到他的？Logan怀疑Charles已经为疯狂粉丝建立了个理论，他可有个固定通讯地址。  
Logan深吸一口气，按响门铃。  
他看见猫眼暗了一下，然后门才开了一条缝，还扣着安全锁。  
谨慎的女人。Logan想。  
Gabriel见到他，才打开安全锁，放他进来。她正要关门，Logan即刻转身，一手撑住门，一手抓住Gabriel的手腕。Gabriel没有喊叫，只是讶异地盯着Logan。  
Logan从她袖口里扯出一个手环模样的装置。紫红色的，上边有个阴刻的“M”Logo，像个头盔，或者大门。  
“你已经是兄弟会的被保护人了。”Logan松开她，“为什么把我骗来？”  
“我没有骗你。”Gabriel小心地瞄一眼套间紧闭的房门，“你千真万确有个女儿。”  
“哦，我自己都没这么确定。”  
“我比你更清楚，Señor Howlett。”Gabriel的声音更低，“我是负责制造她的护士。”  
制造。  
绿色的血清。电击。穿透骨髓的剧痛。烧灼。  
暴怒席卷Logan的大脑，Gabriel畏缩了。  
她强自定下神，把手机递给Logan，给他看拍下的档案照片。  
“仍有人私下做变种人实验。在墨西哥征召天真的穷姑娘。我和一些同事带出了消息。”  
“难怪兄弟会插手。”Logan说，皱起眉头，滑动一张张照片。  
“Si，Señor Magneto帮了很大的忙。”Gabriel说。  
Señor Magneto？Logan克制着不要翻眼睛。这世界大不一样了。  
“其他逃出来的孩子正往北边的中转站聚集，还有我们这些证人。他们包办领养计划、证人保护……”Gabriel两手交握，摇着头，“兄弟会警告我，不要信任官方。”  
“听上去确实是他的作风。”Logan低语，“这里边已经没有我的事了。兄弟会做这一套有几十年，律师团、社工——”他做了个手势，代表其他五花八门的工作，“你的小女孩会有个好归宿，新家庭。”  
“但她已经没有母亲了。”Gabriel几乎提高嗓门，但控制住了自己，“她还有机会，拥有父亲。”  
Logan想叹气，或者直接一走了之。Gabriel从他手里夺过手机，快速翻过几页，把照片给他看。  
另一张翻拍的档案。Logan草草掠过能力、基因来源等介绍，看到一行刺眼的粗体字：已植入艾德曼合金。  
他紧紧闭上眼睛，控制住残破的记忆不要决堤。她才多高？多重？她看上去才那么一点点。  
一声轻响，Logan和Gabriel抬起头。内间的门开了，刚才还在照片里的面孔，现在活生生站在他面前。Laura穿戴整齐，一手拎着书包，一手拿着一个橡胶球。如果她的爪子不能穿透Logan，她的眼神也能。  
Laura指指Gabriel的手环，她这才意识到手环在微微震动，通讯灯一闪一灭。Gabriel的视线在Logan和Laura之间转了转，抱歉地笑笑，走到一边，接通通讯。  
“我是Lopez，请讲。”她说。  
“Mrs. Lopez，很抱歉突然打扰。我是兄弟会的Kavin，相信您还记得。请问您和Laura是否已准备好传输？”  
Gabriel又看了看另外两人，他们还在沉默地打量对方。“请问……能不能再给我一小时？半小时？”  
“非常抱歉，Mrs. Lopez。您所处的位置正有合适的引力场环境，如果错过这次传输，您可能需要再等36个小时，或者借助常规交通工具。”  
Laura首先移开视线，径自来到Gabriel身边，拉住她的手，看也不看Logan一眼。Gabriel失望地看了Logan一眼：“好吧，Kavin。我想我们准备好了。”  
室内的光线好像被捏了一下，皱成一团。重力倾斜。Logan想起在盘山路上开车的时候。一个人影在光线褶皱最厉害的地方出现。  
Kavin有三十多岁，带眼镜，一副干练的管理员模样。他的浅紫色翻领衬衫胸口有着同样的M记号，翻领上夹着工牌，黑色卡其长裤和短靴则像是自己买的。  
“哦，Wolverine！”Kavin一瞬间掉出了引力场扭曲的部分。  
“那算制服？”Logan做了个鬼脸。Laura在一边翻眼睛。  
“我从小就听说过你，了不起的X战警。”Logan的眼神让他克制住兴奋，重拾职业化的面孔。他提起行李，转向Gabriel和Laura：“好的，女士们。请把手放在我的手上，不必用力紧抓，除非你感觉紧张。”  
一个金属球破窗而入，Laura肩膀一缩，捂住耳朵。  
“跑！”Logan扑过去，他什么也没听见，但本能地感到危险。  
Kavin立刻扭曲空间，Gabriel和Laura的身影随之变形——  
金属球在Logan掌心爆开，弹开他强压在上边的手。黄绿色的光充满室内。那光线质感强烈得像塑料，把整个房间——可能还有外边一大部分笼罩在内。  
Logan呻吟着活动手指，他掌心炸开的伤口流出血——没有愈合。  
“工号1049，呼叫救援！工号1049，呼叫救援！”Kavin拍打着他的呼叫器，对方只传过来断断续续的响应，最后留下一片白噪音。  
“Mrs. Gabriel，我猜？”  
门上的安全锁被轻易切断，刀刃缩回一只金属制的手臂里。Donald推开门，踏进屋里。  
“Wolverine！”他张开双臂，做出兴奋的样子，他的脸在黄绿色光芒里像是得了热病。“忠实粉丝，真心实意的。”  
“我算是名扬海外了。”Logan冷笑，缓缓站直，拦在Kavin和他的被保护人面前。  
穿黑衣的武装佣兵鱼贯而入，数十支枪指着他们。  
“艾德曼合金弹头。”Donald咧嘴一笑，敲敲其中一支枪，“从枪口到膛线都要重新设计，不过值得。”  
枪口几乎戳到Kavin鼻尖上，他推开佣兵，挡住Laura：“听着，快反小组已经——”  
一个有纹身的大块头用枪托狠砸了他，Kavin栽倒在地，捂住口鼻。血从他指缝间流下来。佣兵把挣扎的Kavin拖到一边，去抓Laura。  
Logan怒吼，抡起拳头。Donal直接用铁手迎上。一声闷响，血花溅入Donald眼里。他用力眨眼，再睁开已看到自己的铁手扭称奇怪的角度。Logan用血肉模糊的手扣住Donald脖子：“让他们走！”  
“去抓X-23！”Donald说，“宝刀不老啊，Wolverine。”他脚下使绊，想摔开Logan，然而Logan移动更快，技艺更熟练。其他佣兵被扭打的两人挡住，一时碰不到Laura。  
刚才那个大块头仗着力大，硬是撞开他人，伸手去抓。Laura没有胡乱挣扎，找准机会，借着被拎起来的高度，狠狠踢中他的喉咙，喀嚓一声。随即，她在半空中合身一滚，从人群头顶飞跃而过。  
Logan希望她能从窗口跳出去，但Laura在墙上一踩，控制住身形，稳稳落地。她抓住发亮的金属球，塞进嘴里，两只手紧紧捂住嘴巴。  
Logan身上一松，钢爪齐出。挡在面前的枪管——还有手脚应声而断。他像从血海里升起的古代神一样，缓缓站直。他的皮肤以肉眼可见的速度愈合。  
“走。”Logan说，用钢爪捅穿了钳制住Kavin的佣兵。  
空间再次扭曲。  
“Laura！”Gabriel把手伸出引力场，她身体的其他部分已经开始变形。Laura一只手还捂着嘴，另一只手朝她伸过去。Gabriel拉住她了。  
Logan松了口气：他们安全了。她安全了。  
背后铿地一声，Donald扭转手腕，藏在里边的匕首出鞘，朝Logan脖颈刺去。Logan转身迎击，钢爪和匕首打出火花——那也是艾德曼合金。  
Donald勉强扛下数次重击，左手忽然从腰上的枪托里拔出左轮。Logan看见改造过的枪口。  
Logan几乎看到银色的子弹从枪口里滚动射出，他来不及躲闪，他冲得太猛，靠得太近。  
就是这样了？他想。就是这样了。  
子弹朝他飞来。  
灼热、尖锐的疼痛在他胸口炸开，然后——拉长，留下细长的轨迹。打偏了。  
Laura两手仍然捂在嘴上，她脚上的爪子深深钉进Donald脖子和肩相连的地方。Donald的眼神茫然地看向前方。Laura收回爪子，Donald的尸体砰地一声倒下，她轻巧地落地。  
Logan看看自己胸口，枪伤已经愈合了。旅馆房间一片狼藉，Kavin和Gabriel完成了传送，去了某个应该相当远的地方。他能听见警笛由远而近，还有直升机。  
想必是兄弟会的快反小组，他们就喜欢大场面。Logan想。另一方面……  
Laura站在满地血腥中，仰面看着他。  
妈的。Logan想。

***  
快反小组组长随手扯下闷热的面罩，一边大步转圈，一边咒骂警察。  
外勤啊。技术在面罩后翻眼睛。她按照着装规定穿着全套防护服，从屏幕上监控一线人员。  
旅馆房间内，同样好好穿着防护服的技术们用长镊子夹起发光的小装置，把它放进铅盒。盖子密封后，所有人都感觉好些，蒙在防护服里顿时也不觉得那么闷热了。  
“组长！”她忽然招呼还在骂街的组长，指给他看屏幕。  
另一个技术夹起现场的手机，上边贴着便签，写着“看它”。  
不是他们暗地担忧的实验片段，画面晃动了一阵，Logan出现在屏幕上。他的左手搭在Laura肩上，右手拿着手机。  
“不管谁找到这个视频，你要知道，她和我在一起。我会送她到安全的地方。”  
快反小组看着屏幕的时候，没人注意到，在旁边的小巷子里，一只金属手臂扣在墙上。Donal把自己的身体拉起来，他的伤口——虽然缓慢——在愈合。

***  
“如果你喜欢领养家庭，我送你去兄弟会。他们有社工和领养计划。如果你喜欢同龄人多的地方，我就送你去泽维尔学校……”他挫败地打住话头。重复太多遍，他都快不知道这话什么意思了。  
Laura还是一言不发，用那种冷峻的眼神盯着他。  
已经快到午夜，没有出租车司机敢来这个街区。Logan牵着Laura走了一段，没想到一头撞进酒吧区。附近有几所大学，又是毕业季，学生们的破车堵死了街道，反正都不怕剐蹭。满街散发着小便和呕吐物的气味。Logan把Laura夹在胳膊底下，抱着她和她的书包挤过人群。Laura像是兜风，搭着Logan胳膊，饶有兴趣地看街景。  
一辆租来的豪华林肯硬挤过人群，醉醺醺的男孩从天窗探出身子，高喊“USA！USA！”，还冲站街女郎飞吻。路边一家舞厅吐了似的，喷出一群半裸的青年。一个姑娘两条大腿圈着男友脖子，裙子退到屁股上。她没掉下来，男友也没给勒死。还有一个，大学运动衫底下好像什么也没穿，疯狂地扭腰和胳膊，全身游着蛇似的闪光。和她斗舞的男孩扯开衣领抖胸肌，快得让人印象深刻。Logan简直说不出这群人里哪个更变种。他想盖住Laura的眼睛，Laura不高兴地甩开头。  
“一起喊——毕业！毕业！——哦，看呐！这个小美人儿！”一个姑娘发现Laura，两手捧住脸，一伙二十多岁的人一齐哼哼，要化了似的。Logan叹了口气，横着肩膀挤过去。有人想捏Laura的脸，被她的低吼吓退。  
Logan撞散了几拨人，终于看到一家还算像样的酒吧。他伸手推门，被保安拦住。  
“伙计，小孩不能进去。”保安说。  
“行了，伙计。我买点吃的就出来。”Logan抹了把脸，他的力气在冲散人群时好像都用完了。他真的只想买了吃的就出来。  
“里边不禁烟。”保安说，很坚决。  
“伤不着她，她是变种人。”  
“变种小孩。”保安抱起胳膊，对Laura抱歉地笑了一下，“所有小孩都不许进去。”  
Logan指望Laura露出点凶悍的样子，这会儿她却特别安静。  
保安不满地扫Logan一眼：“往前走，右转。穿到大路那边，有个24小时快餐店。”  
这就是没指望了。Logan冲他点点头，忍着再次叹气的想法，朝快餐店走去。

***  
Laura响亮地吸干可乐，Logan把自己的也推给她。还有自己的炸鸡——真是活见鬼，甜辣究竟是个什么玩意？  
柜台女孩在耳朵上挂了七个环，舌头上还有一个。她正百无聊赖地翻弄摇滚乐杂志。也许因为夜里人少，她把店里的背景音乐换成自己喜欢的，跟着节奏扭动肩膀。  
我真是太老了。Logan想，觉得歌词莫名其妙。他习惯性地摸出内袋里的雪茄，犹豫了一下，又放回去。  
Laura抓起鸡块塞进嘴里，几口就吃完了一个家庭套装。她直接用袖子擦嘴，Logan皱起眉头，硬把纸巾塞给她，把着她的手擦脸。  
等Laura不再像条小饿狼似的，Logan再次试着问她：“你以后到底想——妈的这要杀了我。”他用掌心捋了两把短发，“听着，明天再说这个。我们去给你买牙刷和毛巾。”  
终于，Laura终于点了点头。Logan还以为她没有这功能。

***  
Logan扶着折叠帆布椅的扶手，缓缓把体重压在上边。椅子吱吱作响，不过又一次撑住了。他踢掉鞋子，松了松腰带。穿过大半个城市，走回市郊的小屋，真是要了他的命。  
Laura很轻，也很安静。但她抱在手里那么重。Logan想喝一口威士忌，发现刚才忘了买，手头只有全脂牛奶和麦片。  
Logan朝卧室看了一眼，透过关不严的门看见毯子地下一个小小的团儿，正有规律地起伏。  
明天得问明白她到底要去哪里。Logan提醒自己。随后，他疲惫地睡着了。

***  
剑齿虎。核爆。白色的光。烟尘涌进他的口鼻。Logan窒息了。他觉得身体从内到外都在燃烧、融化、他祈祷这一切会停止，他的血肉不要再长回到骨架上。然后他就可以放手，落入黑暗，宁静的黑暗。  
他总是被拉回来。白色的光刺痛他的神经，Logan要转过头，但躲无可躲。白光吞没了他——  
那光减弱了，变成一盏雅致的台灯。绸缎灯罩，黄铜底座。柔和的光线在信纸上反射，刚写下的墨水字微微发亮，正在干燥。旁边放着书，皮革烫金的、铜版胶装的、折断了的廉价纸面的。  
真熟悉的地方。Logan撑着胡桃木扶手，在软垫上坐直身子，膝盖险些撞翻茶几。  
“Charles。”Logan说。  
Xavier教授从书架前掉转轮椅，给他一个快活的微笑。“Logan，我本想让你多睡会儿。”他操纵轮椅，来到茶几对面。  
“先别跟我说话。”Logan说，从内袋拿出雪茄，咬掉尾端，点着以后深深吸了一大口。他享受地靠在椅背上，吐出烟雾。  
“学校里严禁吸烟。”Xavier教授两手交叉在膝头，还是那么愉快地看着他。  
“这是你思维创造出来的虚拟空间，为什么不能是个酒吧？”Logan说，“上礼拜抓到几个？”  
“十个。我怀疑学校里有条稳定的烟草供应链。”Xavier示意茶几，“茶，或者咖啡？”  
“不，太晚了。虚拟咖啡因让我睡不好。”Logan说，“我猜你已经知道了我的新麻烦，可能还去万磁王那边做了点什么。”  
Xavier点点头：“几乎全对。除了她不是新麻烦，她是你的女儿。”  
“她讨厌我。”  
“她不讨厌你，只是担心你讨厌她。”  
“你——”Logan挫败地挥了挥手，“你果然已经跟她聊过了。”  
“Laura跟你很像，Logan。比你乐意承认的更像。”  
“她有四只爪子。”Logan叹气。  
“性别差异。前爪用来攻击，后爪用来防御。就像雌狮。遗传总给我们惊喜。”Xavier说，由衷地高兴。就为了一个丫头长着四只爪子。Logan想。他不由得也想微笑。  
“你想招她进学校吗？”Logan问。  
“我的荣幸。只要她自己乐意。”  
“她没说。她什么也不说。”Logan又叹了口气。  
“给她一点时间，她在学着跟你相处。”  
Logan犹豫了一阵，捻着雪茄：“你……能不能把这个念头放到她脑子里，让她来你这儿？说到底，我还是信不过兄弟会那帮人。”  
“那，是个及其愚蠢的主意。其次，Erik的机构运转良好，虽然走过一段弯路。”Xavier按动按键，轮子和座椅错开一个角度，让他离Logan更近一点。  
“我都不知道拿她怎么办。而你是个无与伦比的导师，Charles。”  
“你不可替代。Laura一直在集体里生活，她从来没有独属于自己的家人。” Xavier微微皱起眉头。难怪他不需要训导主任就能管理一所学校，他会“这样”盯着人看。“相信我，Logan。没什么能代替家人的接纳和支持。你永远有我的信任，需要帮助只管开口。我只想告诉你，和Laura相处的时光弥足珍贵。”  
“我不知道，Charles。”Logan把手肘架在膝盖上，他从没感觉如此无力，“她那么小，而我——”  
“Laura比看上去坚强。” Xavier拍拍Logan的胳膊，“你只是把十一年的担心一天全用掉了。”  
Logan还想说什么，但是眼前的书房在褪色。“Charles，你真的不能——？Charles，等等！”  
“我都九十多了，Logan。我得去尿尿。”  
“见你的鬼！”Logan从自己的折叠椅上惊醒。天已大亮。  
Logan站起来，伸展筋骨，尽量降低打哈欠的声音。他本以为Laura还在睡，结果被厨房里的人影吓了一跳。  
Laura从麦片碗上抬起头，轻蔑地瞪了他一眼。对于一个带着牛奶胡子的人，还真是很凌厉的一眼。  
另一碗麦片放在桌子对面，牛奶没有倒进去，免得泡糊了。  
“呃……谢谢。”Logan说。  
Laura吃得很快。她吃完以后，两手支在桌上，死盯着Logan。Logan被瞪得一口都吃不下了：“你想要什么？”  
一张地图被拍在他面前，震得牛奶溅到桌上。  
地图上有个地方被红笔重重打了个叉——不，是X标记。那是维斯切斯特。  
谢谢你，Charles。Logan想。“所以你总算下决心了？我得给你订张机票。”  
Laura滑下椅子，在他椅背上踢了一脚。  
“嘿！”  
又是一脚。  
Logan站起来，被Laura硬拖到窗前。Laura指给他看院子里一辆半旧的吉普车。  
“……你从哪儿弄来的？”  
Laura看着他，不说话。  
“你知道要开差不多一个礼拜的车。”  
Laura点点头，她知道。  
见你的鬼，Charles。Logan想。使劲想。  
打开驾驶座的时候，Logan就发现车窗上有血。他警惕地四处翻过，在座位底下掏出一堆色情杂志。年龄可疑的模特穿着小学校服。Logan用两个指头掂起杂志，扔进公用垃圾桶——不可回收。  
“干得好。”他对Laura说。  
Laura的嘴角动了动，似乎是个微笑。  
Logan试着发动汽车，手感不错，方向盘有点轻不过也能凑合。他把地图架在置物柜里。掉转车头，缓缓驶上大路。  
Laura从内袋掏出一副仍旧来源不明的彩框墨镜戴上，一只胳膊搭在窗沿，好像已经在心里演练了无数次。  
这也许不是个糟糕透顶的主意。Logan想。他踩下油门。风吹起Laura的头发，太阳在她镜片上闪光

***  
“没关系，我的孩子。”Dr. Riz招呼Donald到自己那边去。  
“我让她跑了。Donald说。  
“只是一个样本。一个样本不影响统计规律。”Dr.Riz说，“遗传研究重要的是群体，而群体不受单个样本的行为影响。”  
“但军方曾认为这个谱系非常有价值。”  
Riz挥挥手，示意他不必再说下去。“我只需要他们的钱，那也是以前的事了。武器只是人类世界纷争的一部分，科学真理才是永恒。”  
他把屏幕转向Donald：“看看我们做了什么。一个遗传多样性几乎等于天然群体的人工群体。可惜没有等到能够自由交配的年纪。不过别太自责，孩子。”Riz切换到GPS监控，一个小红点在闪烁，在移动。  
“X-23，我的小明星。”他指指那个红点，“她会带我们去找更多样本，构建更大的群体。”  
“更大？”  
“只有足够大的群体才能承受愤怒的基督再临。”Riz颤抖地吐了口气，搓着手，“大自然的审判，物竞天择。我真想亲眼看一看。”

***  
粗齿的或许更好用，但细齿那把是蓝的。她最喜欢什么颜色？Logan想，拿起一把梳子又放下。他对发梳有点偏见，那让他想起在加拿大牧场打工的日子。  
旁边有手镜、橡皮筋，还有二十种以上的发卡。Logan考虑一下，挑了一把粗齿、蓝底带粉色圆点的梳子。  
“抱歉，我本来不想打扰，不过……”  
Logan转过身，看见一个女人对他微笑。她穿着羊毛衫和牛仔裤，戴金边眼镜，要么是中学教师，要么是小学的。  
“给你女儿？”她问，羞涩地试探。  
Logan不置可否，咕哝一声，把梳子扔进提篮。  
“单身男人带着一个小姑娘，恐怕很头疼。”她说。  
见鬼，我明白怎么回事了。Logan想。我成了适婚对象。  
他做了个鬼脸，权当是个能蒙混过关的微笑。不等他说什么，超市食品区一阵嘈杂，里边夹着他熟悉的吼叫。  
Logan一肩膀撞开小学教师，大步冲过去。  
Laura被几个超市保安围在中间，她手里抱着一筒打开的薯片。  
“你有钱吗，小姑娘？”一个保安皱眉呵斥，“把东西放下。”Laura没动，他便用警棍去戳她。  
等警棍拿回来，已经削短了一半。  
Laura耸起肩膀，一手亮出钢爪，一手抱着吃的，冲人群狺狺低吼。  
“你的变种爹妈没教过你什么叫礼貌？给流浪儿中心打电话！”保安说，抢过同事的警棍。这一回，被削到了底。  
Logan拎着保安后颈，把他扔到一边。另一个要掏对讲机，被他的瞪视吓退一步。  
“行了，行了！”卖场经理气喘吁吁，尽量快地跑过来。他快速打量一番Logan和Laura的衣服，尤其是Laura被爪子戳破的鞋面。  
“让她拿，我付钱。”Logan说。他觉得爪子非常想出来透透气，但他严厉地瞪了Laura一眼，“收起来。”  
Laura撅着嘴，把爪子收了回去。  
卖场经理深深吸了一口气，挺直脊背，然而还是比Logan小一圈。“收银台在这边，先生。”  
“不忙，她还要买点东西。”Logan说，看看Laura，“是吧？”  
Laura严肃地点点头。  
经理还想说什么，不过Logan踏前一步，他立刻挤出一个微笑：“好吧，先生……我先告辞……”  
他一边走还一边回头打量两人，想必要去叮嘱监控室重点关注。  
Logan对Laura歪了歪头：“再去拿点水果。”

Logan拎着两大袋日用品和吃的塞回车里，一转身才发现Laura没有跟着。他吓了一跳，冲出停车区，才看见Laura只是站在街对面。她盯着橱窗里的模特出神。一个牛仔爸爸，带着他的女儿。  
Logan才意识到Laura的T恤还带着Donald的血，鞋子也破洞了。他可不能像养活自己一样，养活一个小姑娘啊。Logan穿过街道，拍拍她的头：“进去挑你喜欢的。”  
但是Laura没有动。  
“怎么？”Logan问。Laura朝成年男人的模特指了指。  
“真的？”  
Laura又指了一次。  
等他们从店里出来，已经换上了新衣服。这家还卖配套的靴子，真是方便。Laura跑向他们的车，几乎有点蹦蹦跳跳的意思。Logan朝玻璃上的倒影看了一眼，承认自己看上去确实好多了。

***  
Logan打开电视，两百三十七个有线电视台，全都是广告。浴室传来欢快的水声。从门缝底下流出来的水沾湿了地毯。  
“记得洗耳朵背面。”Logan朝里边喊，也不知道Laura能不能听见。  
浴室门弹开，Laura穿着新买的彩色几何图案毛绒睡衣睡裤跑出来，带来一股浓重的苹果香波味儿。Logan拦住她，检查她的发根。果然，她只是胡乱搓出一堆泡泡，没有认真洗头。也没认真冲。甚至都没擦干。  
老天。Logan在心里叹气，回忆他认得的女人怎么处理头发。  
没有任何可参考的例子。  
他在Laura脖子上围了一条干毛巾，自己坐在浴缸边上，让她跪坐在旁边，把头发垂到花洒下。先前的房东有八个孩子，她就是这么让孩子们排成一排，用铁皮水壶和肥皂刷洗他们的头。  
Laura两手捂住眼睛，避开水流，让Logan给她冲洗头发。Logan庆幸自己挑了一把粗齿梳子，Laura把头发揉得全是乱糟糟的结。  
“泡沫弄到眼睛里，就告诉我。”Logan说。  
Laura一声不吭。  
“拽到头发也告诉我。”  
她还是一声不吭。  
Logan转转眼睛：“或者我直接给你理个平头，告诉所有人你其实是我儿子。”  
Laura立刻耸起肩膀，透过指缝瞪他。  
Logan笑了。  
然后那条“纳米级有机高分子纤维超强吸水干发巾”派上了用场，Logan完全不知道那是什么意思，但好用。  
等Logan把不耐烦的Laura放出去，电视已经播起新闻了。  
“把水果和蔬菜沙拉拿出来，好吗？”Logan直起腰，舒展一下肩背，研究着客房服务菜单。牛排看着很诱人。  
等他点过了菜，Laura肩上还披着毛巾。她盘腿坐在床上，看新闻，专注得都没注意Logan。  
Logan坐到他身边，调大音量。  
“……被不明组织带离TransiGene的儿童已被变种人兄弟会接受，于今日抵达庇护所。万磁王声称，他们曾在公司内的秘密实验室中遭到非人道待遇。万磁王还表示将提供必要的医疗援助并以反人道罪起诉TransiGene公司。泽维尔变种人权基金会也发表严正声明……”  
画面从演播室切到一段摇摇晃晃的视频。长焦镜头拉近，一群穿紫红色制服的人指挥孩子们登上直升机。未成年人按照新闻法打了马赛克，但成年人没有任何遮挡。Logan看见Gabriel一闪而过，有人拉着她进入机舱。  
“Gabriel。”Laura突然说。  
Logan惊讶地看向她。  
Laura没有在意他的惊奇，还指着电视上的人影：“Maria、Jose、Alina……”每一个她都叫得出名字，尽管马赛克挡住了他们的脸和上半身。  
“你的朋友们。”Logan说，“你想他们吗？”  
Laura点头。  
“如果你乐意，我也能送你去那边，跟他们汇合。”  
那和他们现在的路线几乎完全相反，要额外加上一周车程。不过Logan觉得可以接受，他不介意掉头开回去。  
“Gabriel说过我们会分开，去不同的领养家庭，不同的学校。她让我勇敢。”Laura说，“有些人没能活着逃出来。”  
Logan沉默地抚摸Laura的头发。他能想象。Laura的头发快干透了，碎发不驯地立起来。  
“你非常勇敢。”Logan说。  
“Juan没有活下来。”Laura转向Logan，“他不想杀人，从楼上跳下去了。他说杀人是很坏的。”Laura这样说，眉心皱起脸，像是正在解开一个特别复杂的线团。“我杀了人，但我不觉得自己很坏。”  
“你一点都不坏。”Logan立刻说，“有些比你更老、更聪明的人也在问这个问题。”  
“他们也不知道？”  
“他们也不知道。”  
忽然一团红色烟雾出现，一只同样颜色的手捂住镜头。画面又切回演播室。  
“……兄弟会尚未提供明确证据表明TransiGene公司存在被指控的行为。兄弟会的律师团代表则宣称，证据已提交第三方独立机构保存，不日将公开。TransiGene是一家医药公司，成立于……”  
Logan换了台。

***  
Logan蹑手蹑脚地关上阳台门，点着雪茄。Laura还是缩成小小一团，看上去很安静。Logan不知道这代表他没被噩梦困扰，还是她其实没有睡熟，时刻警惕着威胁。  
Logan深吸了一口雪茄，吐出的烟雾很快被风吹散。他都快不习惯雪茄的味道了。脚下的灯火和远处的群山告诉他，离Xavier教授的学校还有两天车程。如果夜里也赶路，一天就到了。  
还是慢一点。他想。让Laura多休息一会儿。

***  
装甲越野车排成一列，佣兵们抬着便携冰箱，码到车上。  
Donald沿着车队踱步，从车头灯的光柱里穿行。他走到车队中一辆球形密封车旁，敲了敲门，拉开舱门进去。  
Riz仍然在盯着屏幕。这一回屏幕上的窗口层层叠叠，更多表格和曲线图。  
“外边怎么样，孩子？”  
“按计划进行。明天就能抵达Xavier的学校。”Donald压低声音，“警察已经打点好了。”  
“真不知道没了你，我该怎么办。这类事务我一点都不在行。”Riz笑着叹气，比起自嘲，更像赞赏，“新的好用吗？”  
Donald一握拳，刀刃即刻弹出。薄如纸的刀锋光洁透亮，好像自己能发光。他把手随意搭在旁边的桌子上，金属桌面无声地裂开。  
“那是艾德曼合金。”Riz示意桌面。  
“这也是。”Donald说，收回刀刃。

***  
“妈的。”Logan一手拿着地图，一手使劲转方向盘，要把车从草丛里倒出来。一个前轮半悬空，转得沙土飞溅。Laura趴在窗边，看树林里的甲虫，对他们的困境毫不在乎。  
“我发誓能走这条路——”Logan又骂了一句，踹了一脚油门。车子猛然一跳，扎进树丛。树枝噼里啪啦打在车窗上，Laura大笑，在座位上摇晃。  
视野豁然开朗，他们从泽维尔天才少年学校大门旁边斜着冲出来。Logan拼命打轮，车头掉转，堪堪避过门柱。他踩下刹车，保险杠在铁门前不到一英寸的地方停住。  
“就是这儿了。”Logan说，他清清嗓子，“学校到了。”  
Laura安静下来，看着Logan，一言不发。  
“我们进去？”  
Laura沉默了一会儿，点点头。  
大门改造以后，Logan找不到呼叫按钮。不过铁门缓缓打开，于是Logan发动汽车，缓缓驶进大门。

***  
有些女人不会变老，只会变得更美。比如Jean Grey。  
Logan没想到会是Jean。他拉着Laura，脚步变得迟疑。  
“Logan。”Jean露出愉快的微笑，“Laura。”  
她的红发束成优雅的发髻，里边夹了银白了。  
“Jean。”Logan说。  
Laura仰起头，看看Logan，又看看Jean。  
“你是Jean Grey。”Laura说，“教授提到过你。”  
“他当然会。”Jean的微笑加深了，她朝大宅示意，“教授在里边等着你们。”  
但Logan没有跟着她走。  
“到说再见的时候了，我猜。”他对上Laura的视线。Laura仰着头看他，微微皱着眉。  
“你在这儿……能学到东西。”Logan说，漫无目的地挥了一下手，“你会交到朋友。”  
Laura和Logan一样，她没有表现出难过，或者不舍。她只是微微皱着眉。然后拉着Jean的手，转身就走。  
Jean被她拉着，在思维里扔给Logan一个轻触，不赞同的意思。  
重获自由。Logan想。  
没有预料中的轻松，但他还是离开了。这对她有好处。Logan想。

***  
红点进入用白线圈出的区域。Donald露出一个微笑。他仰头看着天空，太阳还未西沉，还要等。  
他打开一个密封盒，干冰雾气流淌而出。盒子里边装着满满一瓶液体和配套的注射器。  
Riz按住盒盖，责备地看了Donald一眼。  
“耐心胜于一切美德，孩子。”Riz说，“改良过了。表达效果比之前的更强，但要注射后两小时才达到峰值。”  
“足够了，博士。”Donald摩挲盒盖，“我等不及再当一次Wolverine，我可一直都是头号粉丝。”

***  
Laura一手拎着书包，一手猛地推开房门。门板在墙上磕出一声巨响。屋里的女生吓得缩起两腿，坐在床上，长大嘴巴。  
Laura无视了她，把书包掼在床上，又把Logan买给她的日用品从里边拿出来。她撕着背包，好像小狼在撕扯一只兔子。  
“呃……我叫Nahya？”  
另一个女孩靠过来，见Laura冷着脸，又退回自己那边。于是Laura专心地撕扯背包，专心地生气。

***  
Logan开着车，却总也提不起精神踩油门。他在学校附近转了一圈，眼看着油表指示灯亮了。他恼火地叹了口气，掉头开回学校方向。那边才有加油站。  
太阳快落山，他才到加油站。Logan在售货部买了根雪茄咬着，暂时还不想抽。  
“这边才是吸烟区，帅哥。”修理部的女人朝他使眼色，她的制服卷过手肘，晒黑的皮肤上有纹身。她倚在工具架上的样子堪称精心设计。  
Logan冲她点点头，把雪茄收起来。他发现自己已经习惯不抽烟、喝全脂牛奶、多吃蔬菜水果的生活了。  
太阳渐渐西沉，落到山峰和树林背后。Logan眯起眼睛，对着紫蓝色的树林出神。

***  
夜色渐深，最后一抹光从树梢上快速掠过。  
Donald迫不及待地敲打盒盖，但Dr. Riz说要耐心。  
监控学校内讯号的佣兵冲Donald竖起拇指，这表示里边的人员活动在减弱。Donald想象着老师们送孩子回床上，告诉他们一切安好。他脸上的笑容扩大了。  
Donald打开盒盖，觉得自己甚至能看到里边的质粒开始复苏。Donald擦掉注射器上凝结的水汽，把针头扎进自己血管。

***  
Laura爬上床，把被子拉到下巴。她的床头柜上放着橡胶球，还有Logan买的笔记本和笔盒。他是个老派的人，买了一把铅笔和一只不错的钢笔。  
Nahya已经睡下了。她俩在晚饭时聊了一会儿，Nahya很高兴自己有了室友。Laura把她的牛仔装抱在怀里，闭上眼睛。

***  
Donald又核实了一下，屏幕上的红点还在原来的位置——学校中心。  
“打开干扰。”他说。

***  
Laura忽然睁开眼睛，竖起耳朵倾听。她听到微弱的蜂鸣。就像Donald追杀来那天，伴着黄绿色光的那种。她四下找遍了，最后难以置信地把手压在胸口。  
那蜂鸣声正是从她胸腔里传来。  
Laura看了熟睡的Nahya一眼，换好衣服，从窗口一跃而出。  
她没有没有指南针，只靠天上的月亮。不过她的方向明确：离学校越远越好，把危险带到别处。

***  
Donald看着屏幕，脸色阴沉。他朝佣兵们打了个手势，装甲车缓慢但无声地启动。朝红点所在的方向进发。没关系，Riz还有一个备用计划。  
Laura面前忽然出现一条埋在野草里的河，她纵身一跃，护着头脸从树枝了穿过去，两脚站稳。她的指关节被划出一道血痕。  
没有愈合。  
Laura用手指把皮肤强行捏到一起，愈合才缓慢地发生。  
不太好。她想。  
Laura伸出爪子，钢铁和骨缝摩擦的声音令人牙酸。疼痛让她整张脸都扭曲了。  
野鸟惊飞。Laura听到装甲车和佣兵的声音。她咬着牙，一声低吼，钢爪随血花弹出。  
Laura缓了口气，用爪子插进树干，在林间跳跃前行。她有了方向，敌人的方向。

***  
Donald示意队伍散开，成三人战斗小组，轮替前进。屏幕上的小红点离自己越来越近，直到——和他的位置完全重合。  
Donald楞住了，拍拍屏幕。  
尖啸从天而降。钢爪划破空气，从他头顶直插下来。Donald挥过铁拳迎击。  
Laura两爪插进钢骨缝隙，锁死他的手臂，后爪抓向Donald的脖子。佣兵抡起甩棍，砸向她的后颈。Luara被打中，爪子一松，被Donald甩开。她在半空转身，向她扑过来的佣兵惨叫着倒地。  
刚才那一击打伤了Laura的肩膀，她的合金骨架没有断，然而肩胛骨错位了。她用左手护着右边，踩着树干跃进丰厚的枝叶。  
忽然一串脆响，不比踩断树枝的声音更大。Laura周围的树干爆起木屑。有人开枪。  
战斗小组正飞速靠拢。消音器把枪声压缩，橡皮子弹四面飞来。  
不断有佣兵倒地的声音，Donald拿出电击枪，静待几秒，在混战之中挺然而立，纹丝不动。  
不出所料，他听到背后破风的声音，骤然转身，电击枪正中Laura。她落在地下。  
胸腔里的蜂鸣声更响、更刺耳。Laura几乎听不见这以外的声音。  
佣兵端着枪缩小包围，各种规格的枪口指向她。Laura仍是用左手护着受伤的右边，扫视每一个枪口。终于找到她要的哪一个，一头冲过去。  
被艾德曼合金弹头打中会疼、会死，但她绝不要回去过原来的生活。  
Laura尖声嘶吼，佣兵跌跌撞撞后退。他肯定要开枪了，否则Laura会扑到他喉咙上。  
Laura扑了空。  
佣兵被甩到一边，他从脊背到胸椎都被撕开，步枪落到树丛里。Laura，落进另一双钢爪里。  
这一回，佣兵是真的退缩了。Donald的手势，没起作用，他们在Logan的怒视下向后退去。  
Logan手臂上的细小伤口也没有愈合，他毫不在意，也没收起爪子。他用掌心揉了揉Laura的肩胛，只一下就把错位的关节推了回去。Laura哼也没哼。  
“我的好姑娘。”Logan说。他们对视一眼，Logan把Laura朝剩余的佣兵扔去。  
他们慌忙举枪，但枪管被Logan一扫而断。那有四只钢爪的小狼直扑到面前。  
Logan冲向Donald，Donald挡下几次攻击，被最后一次穿透腹腔。Logan狠狠拔出爪子，但Donald的铁手抓住他的胳膊，合金刀刃出鞘，也扎进Logan侧肋。  
Donald握着Logan的胳膊，把钢爪从自己体内拔出来。这一回，是他的伤在飞速愈合。  
Logan轻蔑地一笑。尖利的风声闪过，Donald惨叫，栽向一边。他的腿被Laura切断了。Laura眼里闪着月亮似的光，弃肩膀切断了他的铁手。  
一个吓破了胆的佣兵捡起装了艾德曼合金子弹的步枪，瞄准Laura。  
“不！”Logan大吼，他扑向子弹和Laura之间。他离得太远，不会赶得上了。  
子弹出膛，一起仿佛凝固了。  
不，一切真的凝固了。  
子弹停在半空。佣兵和Donald无知无觉的身体软倒在地。Logan踉跄到Laura身边，抱起她。她遍身伤口，然而给了Logan一个骄傲哦微笑。  
“天哪！”Jean匆匆赶来。夜行者随蓝色烟雾闪现，带着Hank和全套急救设备。快银在人群里穿了一圈，所有枪支武器都被拆分，堆在一起。  
还有很多Logan不认识的、更年轻的人影，用各种方式出现。  
Jean来到Logan和Laura身边，轻抚Laura的额头：“没事了，亲爱的。我们去把这个装置拆掉。”她转身去找Hank，跑出一段，却膝盖一软，跪倒在地上。  
Laura的身体忽然剧烈抽搐，Laura大声喊叫，她胸腔里传来迸裂的声音。黄绿色的光透过她的血肉映出来。  
她尖叫。尖叫。  
刚出现的X战警惊呼连连，他们失去了力量。黄绿色光越来越浓，范围不断扩大，笼罩了一片巨大的范围。整个学校，可能还不止。。直到让Dr. Riz满意的程度，他才从密封车上下来。  
比佣兵更加训练有素的人拿来简易冰箱、抽血袋、拭子、涂片等等，按照Riz的指挥在人群中穿行。  
“这一个只要血……不不，皮肤也取一点吧。多总比少好。那一个要取真皮。”  
他仿佛听不见那些咒骂、怒吼和哀号，兴致勃勃地安排取样。经过Donald身边，Riz摇摇头，又走开了。  
Riz立刻注意到了Jean，快步赶来，单膝跪在他面前。  
“Dr. Grey，真是荣幸！我拜读过你的论文，通讯作者是Xavier教授，可惜他没有回复我的邮件。”Riz四下比了比，“申请共同课题。”  
Jean轻蔑地看着他。  
“我认为科学家之间能够互相理解，Dr. Grey。”Riz搓搓手，倾身向前。Jean嫌恶地皱眉，“伦理瞬息万变，只有科学真理永恒。你手里有形态性状记录，还有贯穿生活史的观察笔记，这是宝藏，宝藏！身为科学的信徒……”  
“你不是。”Jean盯着Riz的眼睛，一直到他的大脑，“你知道自己在做的是什么。在谎言之下，在借口之下。”  
慌乱、恐惧和痛悔在Riz脸上交替闪动，他五官抽动，眼里有泪水，然而很快恢复如常。Riz发自内心地笑了。  
“多么神奇！我敢说有另一套转录调控通路，能绕过光敏启动子……”他完全忘了Jean，招呼他的实验助手们，“这一个要取卵子和脊髓！”  
Laura挣扎着移动身体，Logan想阻止她，但肋上的伤口比他想得更严重。在Logan来得及拦住她之前，Laura捡起Donald的断手，用尽力气，把刀刃压向自己胸口。  
黄绿光消失了。

***  
Riz口鼻涌血的尸体砰然倒地。没人顾得上他。快银和夜行者把Hank的设备搬过来，但Logan推开所有人，把Laura抱在怀里。她还在呼吸。Logan的伤口迅速愈合，Laura的没有。  
Laura胸口的伤刚要愈合，又撕裂开来。黄绿色光几不可见，但还在她的血里闪动。  
有一只手伸过来，Logan本能地放出钢爪，扑向来者。  
蓝色的手平静地按着他的钢爪。Hank说：“Logan，把她交给我们。”  
Logan仍怒视着他，低吼在他喉咙里滚动。  
“Logan，你没办法救她。”Jean说，轻柔，但坚定地从他手里接过Laura，送进Hank的急救舱。

***  
Logan站在急救病房外，透过玻璃墙看着。Laura被导管、器械挡住大半，一片灵活的金属柱体支撑着她，按照医生要求，抬起或转动她的肢体。Jean和Hank忙碌着，还有他不认得的新医生。Logan不是科学家也不是医生，没有飞快缝合、显微透视能力，他得留在外边。  
但我是她父亲。Logan想。他在围栏上狠狠踢了一脚，愤怒在他体内暴涨，几乎要把他炸开。  
电动轮椅的声音接近了。Xavier来到他身边。像以前无数次那样，无声，然而不突兀。Logan认为他会在潜意识里打招呼。  
“我得做点什么。”Logan说。  
“有些时候我们都无能为力，Logan。我们祈祷。”  
Logan发出一声介于怒吼和苦笑之间的声音。  
Hank见到他们，从病房里出来。  
“怎么样？”Logan问。  
但是Hank却犹豫了，他神经质地调整眼镜，Logan有几十年没见他这样。  
“如果移除光源，她的自愈因子不一定会立刻起作用——被植入很长时间，我是说光源。如果在不移除光源的条件下做手术……风险非常大。一个悖论。”  
Logan一拳砸在墙上：“她不是个悖论，她是我女儿！”  
Hank摇摇头，躲开他的视线。  
“你在隐瞒。”Logan突然说，他眯起眼睛，“你有其他办法。”  
“我……我不能说，这太……”Hank和Xavier对视，但Logan扯着他的领子，强迫Hank看着自己。  
“Logan.”Xavier按着Logan的胳膊，让他冷静。  
“那个自动病床，我记得。从哪里弄来的？”  
Hank叹息，他知道事情会如何发展，但无能为力。  
“从一个日本人手里。”Xavier说，“很久以前。”  
“他想要我的自愈能力。”Logan想起来了，“那套仪器你也弄到了，在你手里。”  
Hank垂下头，Xavier悲伤地看着他们。  
“拿出来，修好，连接我和Laura。”Logan说。  
另外两人都没有动。  
“你们认识我很多年了，觉得我想要这个吗？我？我的时间早该到了，她的还没有，远远没有。”Logan看向Hank，然后是Xavier，“去拿来，求你了。”

***  
Logan仰面躺下。导管和额上的铁箍本该让他想起纠缠不休的噩梦，但是没有。这是几十年来，他离噩梦最远的时候。  
Jean坐在他床边，握住Logan的手。她的指尖在微微发抖。  
“开始吧，Jean。”Logan说。  
Jean的眼里有眼泪闪动，Logan捏捏她的指尖。  
Jean转过脸，对Hank点点头。Hank调节了几个参数，开动设备。  
闪着白光的漩涡疯狂旋转，引力从四面八方拉扯Logan。他咬紧牙关，和晕眩、和疼痛抗衡。那光越来越亮，那力量越来越大。Logan忍不住惨叫，听见无数回音。  
一切瞬间清零。

***  
Logan每一根骨头都在疼，眼睑重得要压碎眼球。但有些事情要做，有些事情要挂念……  
Laura。他想，猛然睁开眼睛。  
Logan认出了这个房间。光线被窗帘挡住，分不清凌晨还是傍晚。  
我睡了多久？Logan想。床头柜上的闹钟一片模糊，他伸手去拿，但是伸过去的是别人的手。  
不，那就是他自己的手，只不过时光和战斗留在上边的痕迹终于显现了。Logan叹气，他的手臂颓然落在床上。  
门开了，有人进来，脚步轻捷如山猫。  
Laura，Logan想。他露出一个微笑。  
的确是她。Laura试探着走到床边，好像不知道自己该不该来。  
Logan朝她伸出手，感觉到Laura接住了他。Laura蹭到Logan床沿，蜷起身子，脸颊贴在Logan掌心。  
“是因为我。”Laura说。  
“不，是因为Riz那狗娘养的混蛋。”Logan说。  
“可你就要死了。”Laura说，声音里带着怒气。  
“这适合我。”  
Laura低声咆哮，Logan轻轻抚摸她的头发，等她安静下来。现在Logan可没有精神跟她对吼。  
“还有Xavier教授、Magneto……总有一天也会是他们。”  
“确实。不过我希望顺序颠倒过来。”  
Laura侧过脸，闪亮的黑眼睛盯着Logan。在Logan模糊的视野里，她的眼神清晰得惊人。  
“还有Dr. Grey、夜行者、Hank……”  
“你真是认识了不少人。”Logan说，“我到底睡了多久？”  
“我认识的所有人都会死。然后有一天是我。”  
Logan长长地叹气：“很久以后的一天。答应我，Laura。那是很久以后的一天。”  
“可是这太……太……”Laura在床垫上乱捶，她还找不到合适的词形容这样的感觉。“我不要这样的生活！”  
“没有另外一种生活，Laura。”Logan说，“你得认识一些人，爱他们，恨他们。然后跟他们分手。”Logan闭上眼睛，深深呼吸，继续说，“然后你自己也离开。到那时有些人会心碎，有些人会说‘什么？她现在才死？’。”  
Laura喷笑，更紧地贴在Logan手上。  
Logan希望自己可以让她放下愤怒和悔恨，但他从来不擅长这个。他只懂得战斗，坚持到最后。  
现在他坚持到最后了，感觉不坏。  
Laura竖起耳朵，好像听到了什么。她俯身到Logan耳边：“你是世界上最好的爸爸，Wolverine。”Laura扭过头，赌气似的吸吸鼻子，同样无声地离开。  
室内仿佛变得更暗了。Logan感到困倦涌来，他闭上眼睛。然而还有些东西牵扯着他，让他觉得焦虑，有些事情要做，但他记不得是什么……  
“Logan。”  
“Charles？”Logan在脑子里听见Xavier的声音，“我得做点……做点事情……”  
Xavier的思维好像在轻拍Logan的肩膀，焦虑消失了。  
“一切都好，Logan。休息吧。”  
Xavier的声音让Logan平静下来，他重又感到困倦。他觉得自己在下沉，那牵扯的力量松动了、脱离了他。Logan下沉、下沉，沉入他渴求已久的甜美黑暗中。

 

END


End file.
